1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output system and method capable of changing an image to be output based on information to be output.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known system which defines a predetermined form by using a form defining program in order to print data (print data), prepared by an application program, on a sheet of paper in that form. This system generally overlays print data on a predefined form. Since this system can alter the form using the form defining program, it can well be adapted to general purpose usages and is thus widely used as a business system.
According to this system, ruled lines, underlines and the like are printed in desired colors by properly altering the set contents of a printer analyzing program or the set contents of a printer driver or the like of a host computer by using the form defining program. This feature can allow users to easily grasp the contents of data printed on a sheet of paper and to easily manage printouts.
To designate the colors of ruled lines, underlines and the like, users should change the set contents of the printer analyzing program, the printer driver or the like printout by printout using the form defining program. Such alteration of set contents demands the users of troublesome works.
To emphasize particularly important information in print data, the convention system can also change the color of an area for the print data. In this case too, however, users must change the set contents of the printer analyzing program, the printer driver or the like in accordance with the contents of the print data by using the form defining program. This alteration of set contents demands the users of tiresome works.
If the set contents of the printer analyzing program, the printer driver or the like are not altered in order to avoid tiresome works, users cannot easily manage individual printouts or grasp the contents of each printout. The above shortcomings stand in the way of efficient business works.